1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linkage mechanism and a related computer host, and more specifically, to a linkage mechanism capable of rotating rotatable lids synchronously and a related computer host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there is usually a drive expansion slot or a card reader disposed at a front end of a computer case for data update or software upgrade in design of a computer system or a server, so as to allow a user to install an additional disk drive or insert a memory card conveniently. However, this design may not only cause a problem of dust entering the computer host easily, but also have a safety concern since a drive installed in the said drive expansion slot may be easily removed. Thus, for achieving the dustproof and burglarproof purposes, a rotatable lid is additionally disposed on the computer case for covering the drive expansion slot or the card reader. A common design involves utilizing a side-lifting lid pivotally connected to the computer case, a slidable lid capable of sliding upward and downward relative to the computer case along a guiding rail, or an inversion lid capable of overturning inwardly relative to the computer case for reducing its occupied space.
However, the said side-lifting lid or the said slidable lid is incapable of applying to a small-sized computer due to the limited inner space of the small-sized computer. On the other hand, although the inversion lid can solve the said problem of insufficient space via its inwardly-overturning design, operation of the inversion lid is time-consuming since the inversion lid is incapable of covering all devices installed at the front end of the computer case synchronously.
Thus, how to design a rotatable lid capable of reducing its occupied space and increasing its use convenience should be a concern for a computer host in its structural design.